


I Have This Friend

by leocatindigo



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Todd Brotzman, Coming Out, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Couch Cuddles, Dialogue Heavy, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Dirk Gently, Getting Together, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Todd Brotzman, Post-Season/Series 02, Self-Worth Issues, mona is there but as a chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leocatindigo/pseuds/leocatindigo
Summary: "Todd, we need to talk."--------------------Dirk has a confession to make and Todd is oblivious.
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Comments: 17
Kudos: 127





	I Have This Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so constructive criticism is very welcome!! Teach me your ways!

"Todd, we need to talk."

Dirk shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He had an unreadable facial expression, but somehow still looked thoroughly awkward. Todd wondered briefly if he was going to get fired but shook his head at the ridiculous thought. He worried if the talk would be about something he should be worried about, like Blackwing or other evil organisations they'd come in contact with.

Todd was lost in thought wondering about what it could be that made _Dirk Gently_ feel awkward when he saw his friend stand up and pace around for a bit, eventually settling on standing relatively still in front of Todd.

"Oh yeah, uh, sure. What do you wanna talk about?" Todd finally replied. Dirk opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. This happened a couple times. Then, he made a sort of strangled noise and started talking. "I, erm- I have- I mean I have these, erm-" Todd interrupted him by saying "You okay, dude?" which made Dirk completely give up on whatever sentence he was trying to form.The detective sighed and sat back in his chair. Todd saw his face twist into one of deep thought.

"I have this friend," Dirk eventually started, "and I really admire this person. They're great. I seem to have... a tiny little _crush_ on this person, but I'm worried it might ruin the - already a tad fragile - relationship I have with them." Todd thought deep and hard and came to the conclusion that he knew who this was about. As the realisation hit, he gasped.

"Woah, Dirk."

"I know right?"

"This is about Mona, isn't it?"

"Ye-! Erm, what?"

"That's why you're afraid to tell her, right? Because you've known her like forever-"

"It's not about Mona! Geez, Todd, she's like, my sister!"

Todd gaped at him. If it wasn't Mona, then maybe... _No way!_ "You're into Farah? Really? I didn't think she was your type, but I can see why you would like her. She's a total badass. We made out once, but don't worry about that, it didn't work out..."

Dirk groaned and covered his face with his hands. He mumbled something, but Todd couldn't understand what he was saying. "What? I can't hear you when you talk like that." Todd laughed a little.

"I _said_ , it's not a woman." Dirk looked a little embarrassed after his confession, but Todd barely noticed the tension that now filled the air. He just bit his lip and nodded his head.

"Of course," he whispered, "That explains a lot. No straight guy has such a collection of brightly coloured jackets like that."

"That's stereotyping, Todd."

"Right, sorry-"

"But also true." Dirk was grinning now. Todd laughed, which prompted Dirk to burst out laughing too. After a minute, they calmed down and Todd finally sat down on the couch next to Dirk's chair. Come to think of it, he'd never seen that chair before, and the agency had been open for almost a year now...

"Is that chair Mona or is it just new?"

"I don't actually know, so it's probably Mona."

"You realise you're sitting on her, right?"

"Todd."

They smiled at each other, Todd already having forgotten what their previous conversation was about. Dirk could've used that moment to escape, but instead, chose to drop a few hints at Todd in the hope that he would finally get it.

"So, Todd, I have this friend-"

"Who is it? I don't know a lot of guys that you're friends with."

"If you'd stop interrupting me, you would know," Dirk laughed. "He's my best friend. Also a really good assistant. And he has these _gorgeous_ eyes. He's quite brave, too. I admire him a lot. I really like him, or actually 'love' is more accurate-"

"Wait, who is this guy? I thought I was your best friend- Oh." Todd's eyes widened comically as he struggled to find the words. " _Oh_!" He butchered a few sentences before he managed to form a coherent one. "You- You like me? But- Oh my god, really? But, how? No, no, no, that's impossible. That's- You can't be in love with me, you're confused. No one can- I'm not worthy of- I- Argh!"

Todd quit his rambling to look Dirk in the eyes. Dirk looked like he would've liked to be literally anywhere else at that particular moment. He avoided eye contact and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "It's true," Dirk said, voice shaky and soft. Todd's brain short-circuited as he tried to understand how someone as amazing, as loving, as _beautiful_ , as Dirk could _ever_ love someone like _him._ No, impossible. Dirk deserved so much better than some asshole who lied to his own family and ruined their lives.

"Todd, stop saying things like that. You've made mistakes in the past but you're _better_ now!"

Todd pressed pause on his self-loathing for a second to stare at Dirk. He really wanted this. He'd had a crush on Dirk since that time just after they'd finished their first case. The Patrick Spring case. They had been sitting next to each other in a restaurant, Dirk eating a ridiculous amount of ice cream, and Todd felt such a pull towards the other man that it surprised even himself. _A few days ago he hated this guy and now he was using his thumb to wipe whipped cream off his cheek?_ Todd sighed. Shit, his soft side had gotten the best of him again.

"I'm a better person now because you make me a better person."

Dirk looked surprised at that and also slightly confused. Todd continued not with words, but rather let his actions speak for him for once. He raised himself from the couch and planted a soft kiss on the other man's cheek. Dirk gasped. Before Todd could pull back, Dirk grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him on the lips. Their angle was kind of awkward, so Dirk moved to sit down with Todd on the couch. Their mouths once again collided and Todd felt like he could die happy now. He softly stroked Dirk's cheek with his thumb as his other hand traveled to rest on the back of his neck. Dirk shifted his position to Todd's lap and let go of his shirt. Instead, he let his hands rest on the other man's chest. Todd deepened the kiss. The other man tasted like something sweet. Like breakfast tea with way too much sugar. Todd smiled into the kiss. Dirk sighed softly.

Eventually they had to pull away so they could breathe, so they put their foreheads together and smiled giddily. "I think now would be a good time to tell you I'm bisexual," said Todd. They both chuckled. "Thank you for telling me, darling." Dirk gave him one last peck on the lips before he slid off his lap. He curled up beside him on the couch and put his head on Todd's chest. Todd snaked his arms around the Brit to pull him close. They cuddled for a while, until Dirk addressed the elephant in the room.

"So... Are we... boyfriends now? Partners? Lovers?"

"Don't say lovers, we're not sixty."

"Inamoratos?"

"What?"

"Boyfriends, then."

Todd smiled softly at him. "Yeah, I guess we're boyfriends now. Huh. Who'd have thought we'd end up here?"

"I had a hunch."

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think in the comments! :)


End file.
